


bbyfoxy has created the chat

by orphan_account



Series: bbyfoxy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Asexual Character, Autism, Boys in Skirts, Burns, Fluff and Crack, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SIX references, Scars, Trans Male Character, Why?, also everyone's favourite swing is either vicki or collette, and by extension the rest of them too, and this is my story, autistic!changbin, bang chan is maiya quansah-breed lovebot, because i want to and i can, changbin writes lyrics for shakesy p, felix would give his life for renee lamb, hyunjin is In Love™ with aimie atkinson, hyunjin is left-handed, i can do whatever tf i want, i probably spelt her name wrong but she's my fav boleyn, if seungmin was straight he would marry kiana daniele, its gonna make sense later, its just the oc, its seungmin, jeongin likes to scream about six, jisung loves millie o'connell, minho was kidnapped, minho would kill a man for madison bulleyment, not really - Freeform, specifically felix, specifically hyunminsung, when he was 7, woojin is in it for the historical side of things, woojinnie has burn scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeongin creates a group chat with his eight boyfriends...what could go wrong?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: bbyfoxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828981
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	1. introductionsssssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin is suspected to be a plotting heathen child, the fourth wall gets cracked, and coincidences happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the first installment of 'bbyfoxy has created the chat'. there's absolutely no angst or anything here i promise, just good ol' fluff and crack. enjoyyyyyyyyyy

**|bbyfoxy, sleepisfortheweak, parentalfigure and 6 others|**

_[bbyfoxy has created the chat]_

_[bbyfoxy has added sleepisfortheweak, parentalfigure, catdad, childofdarkness, fairestofthemall, jeekies, youngbox and satanslilhelper to the chat ]_

_[bbyfoxy has named the chat ‘making my eight bfs meet bcs i want to and i can’]_

**childofdarkness**  
jeongin, bub, i love u, but really?

**bbyfoxy**  
im sorry if ur uncomfortable but i rly wanted u all to meet…

**parentalfigure**  
see u can just tell that jeongin is doing that cute pouty thing right now  
also hi jeongins other boyfriend who i dont think i know

**jeekies**  
yeah stranger, im pretty sure the only thing all of us have in common is that were all dating jeongin

**bbyfoxy  
** oh i wouldnt be too sure about that hyung

**satanslilhelper**  
i dont think i know anyone jeonginnie…  
oh and the overly cryptic contact names arent helping

**bbyfoxy**  
which brings me to why were here today

**catdad**  
shit jeongins getting diplomatic  
EVERYBODY RUNNNNNNN

**bbyfoxy**  
rood  
as i was going to say  
we are gathered here for one reason  
INTRODUCTIONSS!!!!!  
name, age, fun fact and selfie

**sleepisfortheweak**  
oh hell nah  
especially the selfies smh

**youngbox**  
i agree with the sleepless guy  
i look like crap jeonginnieeeeeee 

**bbyfoxy**  
shhh hyung u look great

**youngbox  
** i beg to differ

**bbyfoxy**  
okay ill go first  
  
im jeongin, as u all know. im 22, and i love each and every one of u very very much

**sleepisfortheweak  
** cutie wbk

**jeekies**  
911, id like to report a robbery. yang jeongin has stolen all my fucking uwus

**satanslilhelper**  
whipped

**parentalfigure**  
as if u arent

**childofdarkness**  
lets be real we all are

**bbyfoxy**  
okay that puts an official end to the compliment jeongin session  
any volunteers to go next????

**catdad**  
…

**sleepisfortheweak**  
…

**parentalfigure**  
…

**childofdarkness**  
…

**youngbox**  
…

**fairestofthemall**  
…

**jeekies**  
…

**satanslilhelper**  
okay fine i guess ill go next  
fucking cowards  
  
im kim seungmin, im 23, and im kim wonpils little brother

**fairestofthemall**  
wait kim wonpil?!?!  
like the youtuber??!!

**satanslilhelper**  
yep

**fairestofthemall**  
*dies*

**parentalfigure  
** okay so after rubbing my eyes thirty times, i have concluded that im actually seeing it right so  
seungminnie? sugarplum? is that u?

**satanslilhelper**  
woojinnie?  
i mean ur the only one who calls me sugarplum so…

**parentalfigure**  
yeah babe its me  
i did hear innie talk about someone that sounded like u, but i didnt think it rlly was u

**satanslilhelper**  
honestly, same  
i didnt think that u were the fluffy teddy bear he kept going on about

**childofdarkness**  
anyone else rlly confused as to whats going on right now

**youngbox**  
i dont think anyone knows except for those two and maybe innie

**bbyfoxy**  
oop hehehe  
want an explanation??

**fairestofthemall**  
yes pls  
i am confusion

**bbyfoxy**  
well to put it simply woojin and seungmin are also dating  
and until now they had no idea that they were both dating me  
how that happened, im not sure

**catdad**  
that still doesnt make much sense but like  
nothing in my life does anyways

**jeekies**  
mood

**bbyfoxy**  
enough existential crises  
more introductions!!!!!

**parentalfigure**  
well, i guess since my names already out, i might as well go next with the introductions  
  
im kim woojin, im 26, and i run the small bookstore near the park

**fairestofthemall**  
damn dude ur rlly cute

**catdad**  
yeah u rlly look like a bear

**sleepisfortheweak**  
woojin?! woojie bear???  
i didnt think it was u because woojin is a comparatively common name but…  
WOOJINNNIIEEEEE

**parentalfigure**  
channie?

**sleepisfortheweak**  
yeah love its me  
its a small world, huh?

**childofdarkness  
** pls dont tell me u two are also dating?

**parentalfigure**  
sorry to break it to ya but we are

**catdad  
** welp this happened twice now  
and as much as i wanna believe that its a coincidence  
it is jeongin were talking about  
so i rlly cant

**satanslilhelper**  
im gonna have to agree with u there

**bbyfoxy**  
do all of u see me as a plotting heathen child??

**satanslilhelper**  
yes

**sleepisfortheweak**  
yes actually

**fairestofthemall**  
yeah ig

**catdad**  
yep

**parentalfigure**  
…yeah

**youngbox**  
yeppity yep yep

**jeekies**  
yea

**childofdarkness**  
yes.

**bbyfoxy  
** i came out here to have a good time and im honestly feeling rlly attacked right now  
channie introduce urself and stop this blatant slander

**sleepisfortheweak  
** anything for u babe ;)  
  
im bang chan or chris, im 26, and i have insomnia so if u need someone to talk to about ur sleep deprived thoughts at 3 a.m., ill probably be up

**parentalfigure  
** istg channie if i hear that ur up past midnight i will not hesitate to break into ur house and tie u to ur bed

**sleepisfortheweak  
** yeah no thanks

**jeekies**  
sucky sleeping habits aside  
dude ur rlly cute too

**youngbox  
** chris??  
as in my boyfriend from australia who ive been dating for like four years now

**sleepisfortheweak  
** felix…  
  
 **youngbox  
** yeah idiot its me  
why didnt i know ur korean name was chan

**sleepisfortheweak  
** u never asked…

**satanslilhelper  
** there is no way this is just a coincidence  
this is the third time its happened  
jeongin im looking at u

**bbyfoxy  
** in my defence  
i had to listen to chan ramble for hours about how much he missed felix  
and then i realized that some of my boyfriends were dating my other boyfriends, and i got this idea

**jeekies**  
jeongin pls tell me u dont have any more surprises planned

**bbyfoxy**  
no comment

**youngbox**  
okay if were following the pattern it means my introduction has to be next so  
  
im lee felix, 23, and im probably the clingiest human uve ever met because i thrive off of cuddles

**satanslilhelper**  
U HAVE FRECKLES??!!?!??

**youngbox**  
i do, but i dont like them much

**fairestofthemall**  
hush child, theyre beautiful

**childofdarkness**  
ur actually the cutest thing omg lemme squish

**jeekies**  
*surprised pikachu face* felix…

**catdad**  
wait no _@jeekies_  
if ur dating felix pls just say yes and get it over with so i can yell at innie

**jeekies**  
yes

**catdad  
** i knew it  
YANG JEONGIN U PLOTTING HEATHEN CHILD WTF

**stanslilhelper  
** srsly innie what is going on

**parentalfigure**  
did u like make sure to only date people who are dating each other or what???

**bbyfoxy**  
NONONO I SWEAR I DIDNT!!!!!  
this is all just an incredibly huge coincidence  
i had nothing to do with it, its all on the author

**fairestofthemall**  
the what now?!

**bbyfoxy**  
WAIT NO  
ignore what i just said before pls  
i know this is all kinda weird now, but im rlly sure itll all work out

**childofdarkness**  
how exactly are u so sure???

**bbyfoxy**  
i can feel it in my heart

**catdad**  
that went from 0 to 100 real fast

**bbyfoxy**  
jisungie could u pls just do ur introduction now

**jeekies**  
this is starting to get kinda weird now but  
  
im han jisung, im also 23 and i have a mild but not so mild addiction to cheesecake

**fairestofthemall**  
what the…  
yknow what, im just gonna say it  
omg im dating that person

**catdad**  
YANG JEONGIN!!!!!!!!

**bbyfoxy**  
oops  
this is the last one i swear  
no one else is dating anyone here  
at least, not that i know of

**jeekies  
** _@fairestofthemall_ h-hyunnie??  
  
 **fairestofthemall**  
yeah omg

**sleepisfortheweak**  
okay okay all that aside  
OMGURCHEEKSTHEYRESOSQUISHYLEMMESQUISHTHEMPLSSSS

**youngbox**  
damn is my boyfriend falling for my other boyfriend?????

**sleepisfortheweak**  
maybe owo

**jeekies**  
well if ur falling for me then im sure ur gonna fall for my hyunnie too  
thats ur cue to introduce urself babe

**fairestofthemall**  
okay fine  
  
im hwang hyunjin, im 23, and i have to have this brace thingy on my right arm because its kinda paralysed and im pretty self-conscious about it so pls dont judge me

**parentalfigure**  
dont worry about it, no ones judging u for anything here

**sleepisfortheweak**  
dammnnn _@jeekies_ u were right im definitely falling for him

**childofdarkness**  
hyunnie???? lovebug?????

**fairestofthemall**  
binbinnie?  
as in my boyfriend who refuses to call me by any name except lovebug??

**childofdarkness**  
yeah stupid its me

**catdad**  
YANG JEONGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**stanslilhelper**  
shit i think u guys pissed him off

**bbyfoxy**  
minnie i swear i didnt know anything about this  
and i dont even see why ur angry at me

**catdad**  
im angry because i can be

**bbyfoxy**  
why do i have such weird tastes

**jeekies**  
not @ how jeongin just insulted every single person in this gc  
apart from himself ig

**bbyfoxy**  
and what about it???

**jeekies**  
never realised the baby was this mean

**bbyfoxy**  
well now u know  
binnie introduce urself i wanna end this pointless conversation

**childofdarkness**  
sure bb  
i think im like the second last person lol  
  
im seo changbin, im 24, and i rap on soundcloud haha its shit pls dont listen to it

**catdad**  
WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK YANG JEONGIN?!?!?!?!???!?!!?

**jeekies**  
is he okay?

**catdad**  
NO I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT OKAY  
THATS MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND  
CHANGBIN ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY WTF I WAS JUST GOING TO GO AND YELL AT U

**childofdarkness**  
wait minho???  
BABE I DIDNT FORGET I SWEAR

**youngbox**  
ooh tea

**bbyfoxy**  
wtf lix u werent active for so long and u came on at the slightest mention of drama?!!

**youngbox**  
what can i say, its a talent

**childofdarkness**  
as i was saying, minmin, i didnt forget i swear

**catdad**  
prove it

**childofdarkness**  
just introduce urself to the others and then come to my place, its only three floors down anyways

**youngbox**  
wait so u two live in the same building???

**catdad**  
yeah we do…

**jeekies**  
and jeongin didnt know that the two of u were dating?

**catdad**  
no he didnt…

**satanslilhelper**  
oblivious idiot smh

**bbyfoxy**  
but u still love me

**satanslilhelper**  
cant argue with that

**childofdarkness**  
n e ways  
can u pls shut up so that minho can introduce himself and me and him can go on our date without jeongin blowing our phones up

**catdad**  
yes pls i rlly wanna see what changbin has planned  
  
im lee minho, just turned 25, and im a proud father of three cats and i will kill u if u hurt them

**childofdarkness**  
its true  
he once locked me out of his place because said i wasnt too into cats

**fairestofthemall**  
im allergic to cats pls dont kill me

**catdad**  
nah u get a free pass because ur rlly pretty

**jeekies**  
that sounds rlly rlly shallow

**catdad**  
and i often act rlly rlly shallow  
i guess ur gonna have to learn to live with it

**bbyfoxy**  
hes not rlly that much of a bitch  
he just likes to mask his huge insecurities with badly orchestrated humour

**jeekies**  
same tho

**sleepisfortheweak**  
and ur also rlly cute and im pretty sure ive already fallen for every single person in this gc

**bbyfoxy**  
i told u it would all work out in the end

**fairestofthemall**  
as much as i hate it  
i guess i have to admit that u were right

**bbyfoxy**  
im always right and u know thats the truth

**jeekies**  
yeah nope

***

**|making my eight bfs meet bcs i want to and i can (9)|**

**catdad**   
well that was a ride from start to finish

**jeekies**  
yes it was, min, yes it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you made it to the end of this wild ride. honestly, i was gonna break this up into two chapters, but i just couldn't find a good time to cut it off, so this entire huge thing came out. hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> twt @chanlixsparkles  
> cc @straykitten


	2. jeongin is a creative lil shit and changbin has no sense of self-preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin breaks his leg, felix discovers he's dating two soundcloud rappers, and jeongin explains their screen names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the second installment of this weird thing that exists. i don't really know what's going on here, it's just weirdness lol.

**|making my eight bfs meet bcs i want to and i can (9)|**

**childofdarkness**  
yall hospital food tastes like fucking cardboard

 **parentalfigure**  
should i be concerned?

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
yeah why are u in the hospital…

 **catdad**  
hes here because hes a dumbass  
i would know i brought him here

 **fairestofthemall**  
binnie what did u do? 

**catdad**  
he tried to do a backflip on a skate ramp  
and, as u can probably guess  
he failed miserably  
and broke his leg

 **fairestofthemall**  
see this is why im the responsible one in mine and binnies relationship

 **youngbox**  
that might just be one of the dumbest things ive ever heard

 **jeekies**  
and coming from him that rlly means a lot

 **bbyfoxy**  
omg binnie are u okay??

 **childofdarkness**  
jeonginnie aaaahahahhhhh ur cute i will aaaaaahaahhahaaa  
but yes i am okay

 **satanslilhelper**  
innie??  
i have an incredibly important question

 **bbyfoxy**  
shoot

 **satanslilhelper**  
what do our display names mean?

 **bbyfoxy**  
oHHH THATS EASY  
channie is sleepisfortheweak because he does not sleep and somehow manages to function perfectly without it  
and every single time anyone tries to get him to sleep thats what he replies with

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
great, just great  
now i dont just get called out for my bad sleeping habits irl  
but also online?!?!?

 **youngbox**  
u rlly should sleep chris

 **bbyfoxy**  
and woojinnie is parental figure because hes the oldest and he is a literal mother  
hes the only responsible one in this chat and he makes sure no one dies a painful and horrible death

 **parentalfigure**  
yes i am in charge of u idiots  
and hearing about changbins accident makes me feel as if i failed in my duties  
  
**childofdarkness**  
dont worry about it  
im an idiot  
i was bound to end up here eventually  
  
**parentalfigure**  
i am now even more worried than i was before…  
  
**bbyfoxy**  
moving swiftly onwards  
minho is catdad because hes a cat dad  
  
**fairestofthemall**  
what else is new  
  
**childofdarkess**  
no surprise there  
what about me innie???  
  
**bbyfoxy**  
see changbinnies is the one where i rlly outdid myself  
it says child of darkness  
which is basically the type of person he tries to be through spearb on soundcloud  
but the real thing to pay attention to is the word child  
which shows that hes actually just a lil soft baby

 **childofdarkness**  
WHO ARE U CALLING A BABY  
UR A LITERAL CHILD URSELF YANG JEONGIN  
  
**bbyfoxy**  
stfu binnie we all know ur a softie  
  
**catdad**  
can confirm  
  
**jeekies**  
WIAT UR SPEARB  
WYF IN J.ONE

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
UR J.INE WTF  
IM CB97  
  
**childofdarkness**  
WIATWTF IVE BEEN DYING YO COLLAB W U GUYS LIKE FOREVWR  
  
**youngbox**  
wait are u two soundcloud rappers too??  
  
**jeekies**  
yep  
  
**sleepisfortheweak**  
yep 

**youngbox**  
TAKE THAT YANG JEONGIN  
U CANT SAY I HAVE BAD MUSIC TASTE ANYMORE

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
technically u still do  
considering you dated us before knowing

 **youngbox**  
i hate smart people

 **fairestofthemall**  
me too bro  
what does mine mean innie???

 **bbyfoxy**  
it means ur the prettiest human i have ever laid eyes on holy shit ur so gorgeous wtf

 **childofdarkness**  
HEY GUYS I JUST WANNA ANNOUNCE THAT ME AND MINNIE ARE LEAVING THE HOSPITAL AND GOING TO HIS APARTMENT

 **parentalfigure**  
pls be careful  
i dont need to have an aneurysm right now

 **satanslilhelper**  
yeah srsly guys dont kill woojin he gives good cuddles

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
can confirm  
also his hair smells AMAZING

 **youngbox**  
HA WHIPPED

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
u wound me lee felix  
i thought u loved me

 **bbyfoxy**  
quickly intercepting before they get out of hand  
jisungies username means that he has the squishiest and cutest cheekies in the world i love them

 **jeekies**  
aww innieee im blushinggggg

 **fairestofthemall**  
fuck it im coming over jisung get ready for the best cuddles of ur life

 **jeekies**  
YASS BITCH IM GETTING CUDDLES

 **bbyfoxy**  
felixs name is what i got when i said his korean name (yongbok) into my phone.

 **youngbox**  
YANG JEONGIN HOW COULD U DO THIS TO ME  
I THOUGHT U LOVED ME  
WHY BETRAY ME?????

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
is this because he told everyone ur korean name

 **jeekies**  
it doesnt matter, its cute

 **youngbox**  
u rlly think that?? *sobs*

 **bbyfoxy**  
SHIT THEYRE GONNA START ROLEPLAYING ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION  
SEUNGMINNIES NAME  
basically it means that hes like a lil tiny baby  
but hes actually evil and has probably made a deal with the devil

 **satanslilhelper**  
oh look  
thats exactly what my parents said when i told them im gay, trans and polyamorous  
yes that is me coming out to u  
and i will now go and have a nervous breakdown because who knows if u guys are transphobes

 **bbyfoxy**  
do u think that badly of me seungmin|  
do u rlly think i would date a transphobe???

 **parentalfigure**  
its okay love  
no ones gonna judge u  
and im good at kendo  
so they wont survive if they do

 **youngbox**  
im terrified suddenly  
but dont worry, trans or not, ur still our seungmin

 **satanslilhelper**  
shit guys im gonna cry

 **childofdarkness**  
pls dont i am not good at emotions

 **bbyfoxy**  
moving on from changbins less-than-perfect people skills  
my username means that i am a baby fox  
which is what u guys keep calling me

 **fairestofthemall**  
I HAVE REACHED JISUNGS PLACE

 **jeekies**  
WE ARE NOW CUDDLING  
HE STOLE MY HOODIE AS SOON AS HE STEPPED IN HERW

 **youngbox**  
thats so cute  
chris come cuddle me

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
im literally right outside ur house  
update : i am now inside his house  
update : i am now freezing because he took my hoodie  
update : i am no longer freezing

 **parentalfigure**  
thats so soft seungminnie im coming to cuddle u

 **satanslilhelper**  
owo yesh pls

 **catdad**  
damn yall rlly out here copying me and binnies cuddle session

 **bbyfoxy**  
all my bfs are cuddling and i am lonely  
im going to seungmins place bye suckersss

 **satanslilhelper**  
he is now here and he brought brownies i love yang jeongin

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
mood

 **fairestofthemall**  
mood

 **catdad**  
mood

 **parentalfigure**  
mood

 **jeekies**  
mood

 **childofdarkness**  
mood

 **youngbox**  
mood

 **bbyfoxy**  
aww i love u guys tooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the last one i know haha... you can expect chapters to be roughly this length from now on i think 
> 
> twt @chanlixsparkles  
> cc @straykitten


	3. IN THIS HOUSE WE HATE HENRY VIII and we validate peoples feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone be simping for six, and someone be simping for someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm backkkkk!! this is crack (but it has plot) written at 1 am with six on repeat as i had an identity crisis hahaha lol *smiles through the pain*

**|making my eight bfs meet bcs i want to and i can (9)|**

**bbyfoxy**  
GREW UP IN THE FRENCH COURT

 **catdad**  
OUI OUI BONJOUR

 **jeekies**  
LIFE WAS A CHORE SO

 **fairestofthemall**  
SHE SET SAIL

 **youngbox**  
1522 CAME STRAIGHT TO THE UK

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
ALL THE BRITISH DUDES : LAME!!

 **bbyfoxy**  
EPIC FAIL

 **childofdarkness**  
OO OO I WANNA DANCE AND SING

 **parentalfigure**  
POLITICS : NOT MY THING

 **satanslilhelper**  
OO OO BUT THEN I MET THE KING

 **bbyfoxy**  
AND SOON MY DADDY SAID

 **parentalfigure**  
YOU SHOULD TRY AND GET AHEAD ;)

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
HE WANTED ME

 **satanslilhelper**  
OBVIOUSLY

 **youngbox**  
KEPT MESSAGING ME LIKE

 **childofdarkness**  
EVERYDAY

 **jeekies**  
COULDNT BE BETTER

 **catdad**  
THEN HE SENT ME A LETTER

 **parentalfigure**  
AND WHO AM I KIDDING

 **bbyfoxy**  
I WAS PRET A MANGER

 **youngbox**  
OO OO SENT A REPLY

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
OO OO JUST SAYING HI

 **catdad**  
OO OO UR A NICE GUY

 **satanslilhelper**  
ILL THINK ABOUT IT MAYBE

 **youngbox**  
X O BABY

 **catdad**  
UH OH

 **bbyfoxy**  
HERE WE GO

 **satanslilhelper**  
U SENT HIM KISSES???!?!

 **jeekies**  
I DIDNT KNOW I WOULD MOVE IN WITH HIS MISSUS

 **childofdarkness**  
WHAT??!!?!?!

 **fairestofthemall**  
GET A LIFE

 **bbyfoxy**  
UR LIVING WITH HIS WIFE?!?!?

 **catdad**  
LIKE WHAT I MEANT TO DO??

 **parentalfigure**  
SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID

 **youngbox**  
IM JUST TRYNNA HAVE SOME FUN

 **fairestofthemall**  
DONT WORRY DONT WORRY

 **youngbox**  
DONT LOSE YOUR HEAD

 **satanslilhelper**  
I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT ANYOOOONNEEE

 **jeekies**  
LOL

 **bbyfoxy**  
SAY OH WELL

 **satanslilhelper**  
OR GO TO HELL

 **childofdarkness**  
IM SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID 

**catdad**  
DONT LOSE UR HEAD

 **jeekies**  
*FUN INSTRUMENTAL STUFF*

 **fairestofthemall**  
THREE IN THE BED

 **youngbox**  
AND THE LITTLE ONE SAID

 **bbyfoxy**  
IF YA WANNA BE WED

 **catdad**  
MAKE UP UR MIND

 **parentalfigure**  
HER OR ME CHUM

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
DONT WANNA BE SOME

 **jeekies**  
GIRL IN A THREESOME

 **satanslilhelper**  
ARE YOU BLIND

 **childofdarkness**  
OO OO DONT BE BITTER

 **catdad**  
OO OO CUZ IM FITTER

 **bbyfoxy**  
OO OO WHY HASNT IT HIT HER

 **parentalfigure**  
HE DOESNT WANNA BANG U

 **youngbox**  
SOMEBODY HANG U

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
UH OH HERE WE GO

 **bbyfoxy**  
UR COMMENT WENT VIRAL

 **catdad**  
I DIDNT RLLY MEAN IT 

**jeekies**  
BUT RUMOURS SPIRAL

 **satanslilhelper**  
WOW ANNE WAY TO MAKE THE COUNTRY HATE U

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
MATE WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO?!?!

 **catdad**  
SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID

 **jeekies**  
IM JUST TRYNNA HAVE SOME FUN

 **parentalfigure**  
DONT WORRY DONT WORRY

 **fairestofthemall**  
DONT LOSE UR HEAD

 **bbyfoxy**  
I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT ANYOOONNEEEEEEE

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
LOL

 **childofdarkness**  
SAY OH WELL

 **satanslilhelper**  
OR GO TO HELL

 **parentalfigure**  
IM SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID

 **youngbox**  
DONT LOSE UR HEAD

 **bbyfoxy**  
*FUN INSTRUMENTAL STUFF X2*

 **jeekies**  
TRIED TO ELOPE

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
BUT THE POPE SAID NOPE

 **fairestofthemall**  
OUR ONLY HOPE WAS

 **parentalfigure**  
H E N R Y

 **catdad**  
HE GOT A PROMOTION

 **jeekies**  
CAUSED A COMMOTION

 **fairestofthemall**  
SET IN MOTION

 **childofdarkness**  
THE C OF E

 **satanslilhelper**  
THE RULES

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
WERE SO OUTDATED

 **jeekies**  
US TWO

 **parentalfigure**  
WANTED TO GET XRATED

 **catdad**  
SOON EXCOMMUNICATED

 **satanslilhelper**  
EVERYBODY CHILL

 **bbyfoxy**  
ITS TOTES GODS WILL

 **childofdarkness**  
*WEDDING SOUNDS*

 **youngbox**  
HENRYS OUT EVERY NIGHT ON THE TOWN

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
JUST SLEEPING AROUND LIKE

 **parentalfigure**  
WHAT THE HELL

 **jeekies**  
IF THATS HOW IT'S GONNA BE

 **catdad**  
MAYBE ILL FLIRT WITH A GUY OR THREE

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
JUST TO MAKE HIM JEL

 **parentalfigure**  
HENRY FINDS OUT

 **fairestofthemall**  
AND HE GOES MENTAL

 **satanslilhelper**  
HE SCREAMS AND SHOUTS

 **jeekies**  
LIKE SO JUDGEMENTAL

 **catdad**  
U DAMNED WITCH

 **youngbox**  
MATE JUST SHUT UP

 **childofdarkness**  
I WOULDNT BE SUCH A

 **jeekies**  
*AXE CUTTING SOUND*

 **parentalfigure**  
IF U COULD GET IT UP

 **catdad**  
UH OH HERE WE GO

 **childofdarkness**  
IS THAT WHAT U SAID???

 **youngbox**  
AND NOW HE'S GOIN ROUND LIKE 

**bbyfoxy**  
OFF WITH HER HER HEAD

 **catdad**  
NO??!!

 **fairestofthemall**  
YEAH IM PRETTY SURE HE MEANS IT...

 **satanslilhelper**  
WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO??

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
LIKE WHAT I MEANT TO DO

 **bbyfoxy**  
NO BUT WHAT I MEANT TO DO??!?!!

 **parentalfigure**  
SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID

 **childofdarkness**  
IM JUST TRYNNA HAVE SOME FUN

 **catdad**  
DONT WORRY DONT WORRY 

**satanslilhelper**  
DONT LOSE UR HEAD

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT ANYONEEEEE

 **parentalfigure**  
LOL

 **jeekies**  
SAY OH WELL

 **childofdarkness**  
OR GO TO HELL

 **satanslilhelper**  
(JUST GO TO HELLL)

 **fairestofthemall**  
SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAID

 **sleepisfortheweak**  
(SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT SHE SAID)

 **youngbox**  
SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WHAT I SAAAAIID 

**catdad**  
DONT LOSE UR HEAD

 **youngbox**  
*HEAD CHOPPING SOUND*

 **bbyfoxy**  
*sobs*  
i knew i could trust u guys

 **jeekies**  
ofc innie

 **fairestofthemall**  
we would never let down our queen anne boleyn

 **youngbox**  
henry did tho

 **fairestofthemall**  
henry can go f himself

 **bbyfoxy**  
agreed

 **jeekies**  
I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT I MADE COOKIES AND THEY TASTE FUCKIN GREAT  
I HAVE SUCCEEDED AT SOMETHING FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE

 **catdad**  
omg thats adorable

 **youngbox**  
wifey material

 **jeekies**  
ill be ur wifey any day lix

 **youngbox**  
omg my heart

 **catdad**  
oh  
oh shit  
shit  
  
 **parentalfigure**  
minho are u okay?

 **catdad**  
nk i sm nit\  
duck  
waot a swcind

***

**|catdad, bbyfoxy, youngbox and 1 other|**

_[catdad has created the chat]_

_[catdad has added bbyfoxy, youngbox, childofdarkness and fairestofthemall]_

**fairestofthemall**  
minho whats wrong?

 **catdad**  
giys i csnt bretge  
i thibk i hsve a crudh on jisubg

 **youngbox**  
is that why u made this chat  
bc were all dating him?

 **catdad**  
i wantrd ti adk u guys permidson

 **bbyfoxy**  
minnie are u crying  
wait shit did u have a panic attack

 **catdad**  
maybe...

 **childofdarkness**  
shit minnie  
im coming over

 **catdad**  
bin u dont need to

 **childofdarkness**  
shhh i want to  
ur my bf i have every right to cuddle u when ur feeling down  
where are u im in ur apartment

 **catdad**  
i forgot i gave u keys  
im in my bedroom

 **childofdarkness**  
shit ur face is red 

**catdad**  
i was crying

 **childofdarkness**  
ur still crying

 **catdad**  
and ur wiping away my tears i lov u

 **youngbox**  
are u feeling better now??

 **catdad**  
yeah kinda  
i mean i can breath normally now so thats an improvement  
binnie made me hot cocoa i love he

 **bbyfoxy**  
thats so cute and romantic adorable uwu  
also minnie  
u didnt have to ask us for permission

 **youngbox**  
yeah we all know u wouldnt hurt jisung in any way

 **fairestofthemall**  
yeah u would be good for him

 **childofdarkness**  
go get ur mans minnie

 **catdad**  
thank u guys so much  
gues i freaked out for nothing

 **youngbox**  
what is this i see?!!  
invalidating ur feelings  
NOT ON MY WATCH

 **bbyfoxy**  
listen up lee minho u better not say u freaked out for nothing. ur feelings are completely and totally valid and u need to place more worth in urself.

 **catdad**  
shit guys ur the best

***

**|jeekies, bbyfoxy, youngbox, fairestofthemall and 1 other|**

_[jeekies has created the chat]_

_[jeekies has added fairestofthemall, childofdarkness, bbyfoxy and youngbox]_

**jeekies**  
helo my dudes  
aka my bfs and [redacted]s bfs

 **fairestofthemall**  
henlo my chaotic gay bf

 **jeekies**  
i have le announcement  
it seems i am crusing on one lee minho  
and i require ur permission to seduce him

 **fairestofthemall**  
oop

 **childofdarkness**  
oop

 **youngbox**  
oop

 **bbyfoxy**  
allow me to translate  
hyunjin said 'yeahhh boiii get ur manz'  
felix said 'yall dumb go do ur seducey thing'  
and changbin said 'yes u may court my bf'

 **jeekies**  
how tf did u undertsnd that?

 **bbyfoxy**  
its a skill i have gained from dating yall

 **childofdarkness**  
pls promise to treat him well  
he doesnt exactly have the worlds greatest mental health

 **jeekies**  
u can trust me officer

 **bbyfoxy**  
i hope so bc if u hurt him were gonne be forced to slit ur throat

 **jeekies**  
i shall keep that in mind *nervous laughs*

***

**|making my eight bfs meet bcs i want to and i can (9)|**

**fairestofthemall**  
well this is gonna be fun

 **youngbox**  
it will indeed

 **bbyfoxy**  
get ur popcorn bitches

 **childofdarkness**  
shits boutta go down

 **jeekies**  
i am so confused

 **catdad**  
same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minsung nation arise!!!!
> 
> twt chanlixsparkles  
> cc straykitten


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

initially, the idea for this fic was something i had prepared since june 2019, hence why i kept woojin as a character. the original plan for this was to have text format chapters until all nine of then were together, and end it with a fluffy written scene. the three chapters which i've published until now were the ones i'd already had planned out and prepared. but i can't seem to come up with any ideas for the next ones. now onto the next thing. when i initially wrote this, i also had a plan for another chatfic called 'bbyfoxy and the adventures in chatville'. i'm gonna be publishing the first chapter of that later today or tomorrow. and yes woojin will be a character in that one as well, because i don't want to take away from the original idea, which me and one of my friends worked on together.


End file.
